The Pain (Shadow the Hedgehog love story)
by shadowgirl303
Summary: ShadowxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Another corny love story that I wrote. And I feel like I should say this: please no flaming this or any of my other stories. I know that my stories aren't that good, but that doesn't mean go and point out the flaws and make me feel sad. And I wrote most of these stories several years ago, so of course they aren't going to be any good.**

**With that said, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>I walk outside with tears in my eyes. I've been crying ever since my mom told me she hated me. Well, she didn't exactly say that, but she made it sound like it. Its 8 p.m. I have my backpack on my back. I walk out into the street. That's when I notice that the sky is very dark and cloudy. I walk out towards the woods. I then get a text from my best friend, Dalton. I ignore it. I don't want to talk to him right now. I don't want him to know. I don't want anybody to know. I enter the woods just as I hear thunder. I then see something shine in some overgrown brush. I go up to it and see that it looks like a blue gem. I pick it up and then realize that its a Chaos Emerald. I begin to examine it.<p>

Then, I hear a siren. I freeze as I realize what it meant. Shit! A tornado. That's not good. I need to find a place to take cover. I see a cave. Perfect. I run in and go as far back as in the cave as I can. I wrap my arms around my legs and start to cry a little harder. I hate today! Not only do I find out that my family hates me, but I end up stuck in a storm with nowhere to go. I'm definitely not going back home. Not with bunch of haters living there. I can't go to any of my friends house. They'd just send me back home. Well, maybe Yeni(pronounced Jenny... don't ask why its that way)and Luz's family won't, but I can't do that to their family. They're very poor and I don't want them to have to pay for me. What am I gonna do? I close my eyes as I yawn. I end up falling asleep just as it begins to hail.

* * *

><p>I wake up when the sun shines on my face. I open my eyes slowly and shield my eyes. I look at my lap and see the Chaos Emerald. I look around and see that I'm in a forest.<p>

Wait! A forest! Wasn't I in a cave last night? I jump up and look around. This doesn't look anything like the woods I was in before the storm last night either! And nothing looks wet or destroyed... well, a tornado's never touchdown in town before and I doubt it did last night. But... nothing looks wet. Where am I? I look at my arm and see fur. Fur? What the hell? I see a lake nearby and run up to it. Instead of seeing a human girl, I see a blue hedgehog with gold colored highlights and purple markings on my arms, legs, and stomach. My eyes are still hazel green, but they kinda have a purple tint to them.I'm still wearing the same outfit that I was wearing last night, which is a blue tank top that shows off my stomach and jean short shorts. I'm still wearing glasses. I'm still wearing my favorite pair of tennis shoes. My bangs were still in front of my right eye. I lift them up and see that I still have my scar.

I gasp at my reflection. Oh my God! I'm a hedgehog! My eyes were wide. I look at the emerald. Did you bring me here while I was sleeping? I sigh and start to wander around aimlessly. I've got nowhere to go... and I defiantly can't go home now.

* * *

><p>Its starting to get very hot. I'm panting and I feel like I'm gonna pass out. Then, I hear something. I stop dead in my tracks. I close my eyes and listen. It sounds kinda like a bunch of robots flying. I open my eyes just as I see a bunch of robots land in front of me and surround me. I gasp and I hear familiar laughter. I turn around and see Eggman in his floating chair thing.<p>

"Hohoho." I start to back away. "I've been looking for you, Melissa."

How the hell does he know my name?

"I want you to join my empire." I was about to yell never when he adds "And if you don't, I will have no choice but to kill you." My eyes go wide. I begin to back away. "So, what'll it be?" Suddenly, a black blur appears out of nowhere and destroys all of the robots around me and lands between me and Egghead.

Then I recognize the black blur and my eyes go wide and heart begins to pound.

SHADOW! I scream in my head. He looks back at me then he looks at Eggman.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow."

"What are you up to now, Doctor?"

"Just world domination. Robots, attack!" Suddenly, a bunch of robots appear out of nowhere and come flying at us.

Shadow looks at me and says, "Stay back." I do as he says and take a couple of steps back. Shadow then begins to fight off the robots. After about 5 minutes, all of the robots are destroyed. Eggman has a stunned look on his face. He then retreats. Shadow walks up to me.

"You okay?" he asks. I nod. "Who are you."

"I'm Melissa, but please call me Missy."

"I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He then looks at my hands and sees the Chaos Emerald. "Where did you get that?"

I look at my hands. "Oh, this? I found it back on Earth."

"Earth?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be a human from the planet Earth."

"Then how the hell'd you get here?"

I shrug. "I found this last night, and then I took shelter in a cave from a tornado and ended up falling asleep... and I when I woke up I was here."

He nods. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"That would be nice."

"Then give me the Chaos Emerald." I nod and give it to him. He then grabs my hand and holds the emerald up in the air. "Chaos Control!" Then we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

We appear in front of a yellow mansion.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"You'll see." Shadow as he leads me inside. That's when I notice the warm tingly feeling flowing through the hand that Shadow's holding. I look at our connected hands.

"Uh... Shadow. You're still holding my hand."

"Oh, right sorry." he lets my hand go and the feeling goes away. We go into another room and I see Sonic, Tail, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Silver, and Blaze.

"Hey Shadow, who's your friend?" Sonic asks.

Shadow looks at me as if to say 'introduce yourself.'

"I'm Melissa, but please call me Missy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. This is Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Cream and Cheese." He points at them as he says their names. I wave acting kinda shy.

"So Missy, where are you from?" Tails asks.

I look at Shadow, thinking your turn.

"She cliams that she is a human from another planet."

"Thats crazy." Sonic says.

"But its true. I even have proof." I take my phone out of my pocket and see that I have a text. I ignore it and bring up the picture of me, Dalton, and Brendan. "See." I toss my phone at Sonic and he catches.

"Oh. I see." He tosses it back at me and I catch it with ease.

I look at the blue Chaos Emerald in Shadow's hand and point at it. "That's how I got here." I grab it out of his hand. "I picked it up and when I woke up this morning, I was here."

"Don't worry Missy, we'll find a way to get you back home."

I shake my head. "I don't really want to go back home."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"Anyways, since you're going to be staying here a while, I'll show you your room."

I nod. "Okay... I follow Sonic up the stairs and down a hallway with many doors. We come upon a blue door with a black heart painted on it.

"This is your room." he says as he opens the door. I walk in and see the walls are completely blue with black hearts. There is a double bed with blue blankets and pillows on it. There is a walk-in closet and a balcony. I look at the walls and see 2 blue guitars hanging on the wall.

"Wow, this room is amazing."

"So, you like it?"

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, I'll just leave you in here to you thing."

"Okay, see you later." Sonic leaves.

I look at my hand and realize that I'm still holding the Chaos Emerald. I take my bag off my back and put it in it. I then get my phone and check my messages. I see that I have a text from Dalton:

Hey! y wont u txt me?

Me: Im sorry i have my own problems rite now

Dalton: Like?

Me: Id rather not talk about it

Dalton: I'll just come over so we can talk in person

Me: Heres the thing im not home

Dalton: Where r u at then?

Me: Id rather not talk about it

Dalton: Y not?

Me: I just dont and i gotta go

Dalton: K talk 2 ya later

I then sit on my bed and sigh. I look at the necklace that Dalton gave me for my birthday. Its a silver heart shaped locket. I sigh again. I love you, Dalton. I wish I could see you again. I then close my eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up when I hear someone yell "Missy!"

"Huh? Wha?" I mumble as I sit up. I see Blaze standing at the door. "What?"

"Supper's ready if you want something to eat."

"Uh... no thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Okay." She leaves and closes the door behind her. I sigh and look at the guitars hanging on the wall. I get up and get one of them down. I then go back to the bed. I sit down and begin to play Believe in You by Amanda Marshall.

After I finish, my cell phone begins to ring. I answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Melissa!" I hear Dalton's voice on the other end.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is that the kind of greeting I get?"

"Find. Dalton! Hi!"

"Where are you? I called your house a few minutes ago and your parents said they haven't seen you since last night."

"Oh." I look at the door and see that its still shut. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I guess, where are you?"

I sigh. "I kinda ran away last night."

There is silence on the other end. Finally, I hear "Why?"

"Because." I begin to get tears in my eyes.

"Because what?"

"Because my family hates me." My voice begins to crack as tears begin to run down my face.

"They do not."

"Yes they do. My mom even told me last night."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Yes she did."

"Okay, okay. Where are you at exactly? Do you know?"

"I'm on Mobious."

"What? How the hell'd you get there? And I thought that place didn't exist."

"After I left my house last night, I went to the woods and found a Chaos Emerald. Then I hear the sirens go off and went to a nearby cave to take shelter. And when I woke up this morning, I was here. And... and..." I begin to bawl.

"Hey, calm down. You'll be okay." I hear him say, trying to comfort me. I begin to cry harder. "Damn, I wish I was there so I could comfort you in person."

"I miss you SO much." I cry out.

"Its okay. Calm down. I miss you to. And I promise I'm going to find a way to get to you."

I begin to calm down. "Promise?"

"Promise. I'm going to tell Brendan about this and we're going to work together to get to you." I sniff and nod. "Be strong for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to let you go now, okay? Bye."

"Bye." He hangs up. I suddenly hear a knock on the door. I look up and see it open some. I see Shadow pop his head in.

"Hey, is it okay if I come in?" I nod. He comes in and shuts the door behind him. He then walks up to the bed and sits down next to me. "Are you okay?" I shake my head. "What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's POV:

I'm on my way to my room. I walk by Missy's room and hear crying. I stop and listen.

"After I left my house last night, I went to the woods and found a Chaos Emerald. Then I hear the sirens go off and went to a nearby cave to take shelter. And when I woke up this morning, I was here. And... and..." she stops and begins to bawl.

She cries for a minute before she cries out "I miss you SO much." More crying. "Promise." I hear her sniff then say "Bye." That's when I decide to go in. I knock on the door. I open it and pop my head in. I see her sitting on the bed with tears running down her face.

"Hey, is it okay if I come in?" She nods. I come in and shut the door behind me. I then walk up to the bed and sit down next to her. "Are you okay?" She shakes her head. "Whats wrong?"

She shakes her head again. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You can tell me." She shakes her head. "Keeping it bottled up inside will only make it worse."

She looks into my eyes. "You promise you won't tell anybody?" I nod.

Melissa's POV:

"You promise you won't tell anybody?" He nods. "I ran away from home last night. My mom told me she hated me last night. I felt hated and unloved. I felt misunderstood. I felt I had to get away. I just..." I look away from him and started to bawl again.

"Missy." I hear him say. I look and see he has his arms open for me. I hug him and begin to cry on his chest. He wasn't Dalton, but he made me feel loved like he did. I feel him rub my back. "Its okay. Don't cry. You'll be fine." I begin to calm down a little. I begin to feel a little tired. I close my eyes and end up falling asleep in his arms.

Shadow's POV:

She fell asleep in my arms. I lay her down on the bed gently. I lay down next to her and begin to think about what she told me. I begin to feel sorry for her. I suddenly hear her mumble "Dalton... Dalton... I miss you." I begin to wonder who this Dalton was. I begin to get a little jealous of him... what am I thinking! Am I falling in love with her? I shake the thought out of my head and fall asleep.

Back on Earth, Dalton's POV:

I hang up with Melissa. I can tell she needs me. I haven't heard or seen her cry since her cat died last June. I look at the time and see that its 9 pm. Its too late to start tonight. When I get up tomorrow, I'll call Brendan and we will begin. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. Don't worry Melissa. I'll get you. I end up falling asleep with that thought running through my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning Melissa's POV:

I wake up. I feel a pair of arms grab me and pull me close to him/her. I also feel a warm tingly feeling with it. I blush as I roll over. I find myself face to face with Shadow. My face goes even redder as he begins to stir. He opens his eyes and sees me looking at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Did you stay in here all night?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just in case you needed me."

I felt my heart melt and I felt touched. Hes treating me exactly like Dalton does. "Aww... you're treating me exactly like Dalton does."

"Which reminds me, who is Dalton. I heard you mumble about him in your sleep." He lets me go and sits up. I blush and do the same.

"Well... uh... he's sorta my best friend." I look away from him.

"Why are acting ashamed of it?"

"I'm not! Its just that... its kinda complicated."

"How?"

I look at him and shrug. "Hes always there for me when I need it. Whenever I'm down, he'd be there to help me get through it. When I'm hurt, he helps me do certain things until I get better. He'd do anything for me." I smile some. "The way treated me last night made me feel the way I feel when hes trying to comfort me."

"So I take it that he was the one you were talking on the phone with last night."

"Yeah. He promised that he and Brendan will find a way to get here."

"Who's Brendan."

"My other best friend and my almost twin."

"Almost twin?"

"Hes a day younger than me." He nods. "Hes also there for me when I need it, but not as much as Dalton."

He nods and gets up. "I'm going downstairs to get something to eat. Are you coming or what?"

"Sure... but I'm not really hungry." I get up and head for the door. My phone starts to ring. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see that Dalton's calling. "Uh... I'll be down there in a few. I gotta take this."

He nods. "Suit yourself." He leaves and closes the door behind him. I answer the phone:

"Hello?"

"Melissa!"

I smile. "Dalton!"

"I see... er... hear that you're doing better."

"Yep. A lot better. So, have you figured anything out yet?"

"Not really. I just met up with Brendan... by the way, he wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put him on."

I hear movement on the other end then I hear a "Hello?"

"Hey Brendan!"

"Hey Missy. How's it hanging?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Okay I guess."

"Dalton told me everything. Are you sure?"

"Yeah... kinda. I don't want to talk about it cause I'm afraid I'm gonna cry again."

"Its okay. I promise that we'll find a way to get there. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Okay, here's Dalton." More movement. "Hello?"

"Dalton?"

"Yeah?"

"I told Shadow everything."

"Everything as in?"

"Everything that happened to me recently. I even told him about you and Brendan."

"Oh. Wait, Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't he evil?"

"NO! What the hell made you think that?"

"You have some..."

"Never mind. Point is he was the one who found me and he brought me to Sonic's."

"Oh. Well, I gotta go."

"Me too."

"Okay, see you soon... I hope.

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up. I sigh as I get up and go downstairs. I walk into the living room and see Knuckles sitting on the sofa with his arms warped around an echidna girl.

"Uh... Knuckles, who is she?"

"Oh. This is my girlfriend Keke. Keke, this is Missy."

"Hi." she says.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"How come you didn't tell me yesterday."

"Because she wasn't here."

"Good point." I always thought Knuckles liked Rouge. Oh well. I sit on the far end of the sofa and go off into my own little world.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy runs into the room. "TRUTH OR DARE!" she yells.

"Oh, shit." I mumble.

Amy looks at me. "You want to play, Missy?"

"Hell no!"

She gives me a strange look. Everyone else piles into the room and sits on the floor in a big circle. The game starts and everyone but me and Shadow participate. I lie down on the sofa and begin to watch. I get bored soon enough and take my phone out of my pocket.

I'll just text Dalton for now... I guess. I send him a text:

Me: Hey can u txt

I wait a minute, then recieve a message:

Dalton: Of course i can

Me: Kkz just wondering im bored as hell here they started playin truth or dare _

Dalton: Thats gotta suck

Me: Ikr i hate that game so much

Dalton: Me 2

Me: Yea

Dalton: So how r u

Me: Good i guess still bored as hell

Dalton: Ikr

Me: I miss u

Dalton: I miss u 2

Me: Im so bored

Dalton: Would u stop sayin that

Me: Srry :(

Dalton: Dont cry

Me: Im not cryin

Dalton: K

Me: :)

Dalton: :)

Me: ;)

"What are you doing?" I hear someone say suddenly.

I flinch and look up. "Wha?" I see Shadow staring at me. "Uh... I'm texting a friend."

"Can I see?"

"No! Get your own phone." He tries tries to take it from me, but I yank it away from him, at the same time falling off the sofa.

"Ah!" I say when I hit the floor.

Everyone looks at me.

"Are you okay, Missy?" Sonic asks.

I look up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I get a message:

Dalton: ;)

I stand up. I look at everyone, then walk run outside. I respond to the text:

Me: Ah! Shadow just tried to take my phone from me

I look up at the forest. I start to walk. I get a message:

Dalton: Really what did u do

Me: I fell off the sofa and ran outside

Dalton: U fell off a sofa

Me: I was layin on a sofa when it happened

Dalton: O r u runnin away again

Me: No im just goin 4 a walk

I was so busy texting that I wasn't watching where I was going. I end up walking straight into a tree.

"Damn." I grumble as I step back from it. "I really need to watch where I am going." I look up at it and see that its climbable. I smirk as I start to climb it. I reach a branch thats somewhat high from the ground and sit on it. I get another message:

Dalton: O

Me: I need to pay attention where im going i just walked into a tree _

Dalton: Ouch lol

Me: Not funny!

Dalton: I know srry

Me: Its okay i wish u were here

Dalton: Me 2 miss u

Me: Me 2 :(

Dalton: :(

When I see that message, I begin to feel like was going to cry. I close my eyes and hold my phone close to my chest.

"I miss you, Dalton." A single tear escapes from my eyes. "I love you."

Me: Now what? :(

Dalton: Idk

Me: :(

Dalton: Dont cry

Me: But i miss u :(

Dalton: I miss u 2

I'm starting to get tempted to tell him how I really feel.

Dalton: I gotta go Brendan needs my help with something srry hop soon

I begin to feel very sad.

Me: Aww okay :(

I sigh as I put my phone in my pocket. I close my eyes as another tear escapes my eyes. Next thing I know, I'm silently crying my heart out.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few minutes, I begin to calm down. I lean my head against the trunk of the tree I'm sitting in. I sigh and look up at the sky. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes again.

I need to stop being a baby and crying about this. I mean, I almost never cry. Why can't I stop crying. I watch a bird fly above my head. I sit there for a few minutes before I finally decide to go back. I start to climb down carefully. As soon as I'm back on the ground, I hear a voice.

"Hey there babe." it says.

I slowly turn around and see a hedgehog that looks exactly like Sonic, except he has green fur and blue eyes and he has two scars on his chest and is wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses on his head.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"That depends. I can be the love of your life..." He really close to me. "Or, I can be your worst nightmare." He is just inches from my lips as he says this.

I gulp.

"So, what's a doll like you doing wandering the woods all by your lonesome?"

"Uhh..." I say nervously.

"I'll tell you what, I can take you home with me, and we can do what you want. How does that sound?"

I shake my head. "I-I'm good."

"Oh, come on. You know you want to."

"Actually, I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go now."

I start to back away and leave, but he grabs my hand.

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

I look at him. I gulp and start to feel a little afraid.

"You're coming back with me."

I start to feel a little angry.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I want you."

I close my eyes and start to feel a sudden burst of anger and hate.

"You are coming with me, weather you like it or not."

I open my eyes and punch him in the face.

"NO I'M NOT!" I scream at him. I turn around and start to run.

I run as fast as I can and suddenly run out of breath. I stop and start to breathe heavly. Suddenly, he's in front of me.

"You can't run from me, when I want something, I get it."

"Get the hell away from me." I growl.

Suddenly there is a flash of green light and Shadow appears between me and him. He looks back at me and then looks at the other guy.

"Scrouge, what are you doing to her?"

"Scrouge?" I laugh. "Is that really your name?"

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just walking by when she just suddenly walked up to me and started to hit on me."

I start to feel angry.

"She's nothing but a slut."

And now I'm pissed. "Nobody calls me a slut." I push Shadow out of the way and punch Scrouge as hard as I can in the face.

"You bitch." He says when he recovers. He throws a punch at me but I duck out of the way. Shadow suddenly tackles him. I back away as I watch Shadow and Scrouge fight. After a few minutes, I suddenly hear a voice in my head.

Run. It said. I turn around and run back to the house.


End file.
